


Pax

by Etnoe



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of enjoying their new lives and new freedoms, Rocket and Gamora have worked out an understanding about sex. Now they just have to keep on understanding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a kink meme prompt](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1204647#t1204647): Gamora/Rocket, Rocket likes to eat her out. That's it. ;)
> 
> * * *

Gamora looked at the small form of Rocket standing between her legs, his chest starting to lean against the edge of her bunk as his mouth got enthusiastic, and said - foolishly, fogged mind surprised by its realisation, "I think I like doing this because you're so non-threatening." 

The tongue lapping at her vanished. "WHAT?" Rocket yelled, breath cool against her wetness.

He waved one hand to the corner momentarily containing the improbably large blaster that had been strapped onto his back when he came in the door, and then drew in a breath to be a lot more verbose about his outrage. Gamora swiftly spoke over him to explain: "Instinct can be a limited and insistent thing, even while the rest of me knows better. It's just that at a glance you look so much like you're not a threat."

Telling that truth might have been a poor idea, as it had variable results to mention instinct around Rocket, never mind to him. Sometimes he appreciated the reminder that all species could be driven that way, and other times he descended into anger that his own instincts had so often been considered the driving force behind whatever he did (possibly because sometimes, they were).

Rocket growled in a hoarse churn of irritation. "Oh, instinct, huh. Meaning I have to put up with seriously dumb commentary?" He took a step back, flicking her a quick glare, but then he ducked his head and his hands didn't quite leave her thighs, gripping with a prick of claws and then patting instead of letting go entirely, and he gave a frustrated shake. Then Rocket surged forwards in a controlled movement as if he simply could not stand the small space between them, and was _on_ her again at the core of her sensation.

Even with the evident anger it felt like what she wanted, and she took in a ragged breath and moaned it out as she relaxed back on one elbow on her bed. He still didn't trip her habit of wariness in return, and she could easily keep in mind that this was Rocket, whose anger accompanied practically every other emotion he had, whether hurt feelings or pleased ones. She could focus on how he enjoyed doing this with her so much that even with his deep-seated sense of shame likely kicking in, he didn't want to leave, and she could hope that he would not have mixed feelings about approaching her again.

Gamora hadn't even thought she liked sex for its own sake for most of her life. Nowadays it was ridiculous how preoccupied the idea of it had her sometimes, and so were the multitude of signs she and Rocket indulged in to query each other's readiness without having to actually say anything, from her wearing the particular short skirt now crumpled high on her waist to his near-indecipherable mechanical euphemisms. It was fun. It was such easy satisfaction. She loved it with the flaring ferocity that she loved nearly everything on board the _Milano_.

Rocket was going faster and harder now than he had before her poorly chosen statement. The change in pace suited her as much as it surprised her, her cunt throbbing and opening, and his tongue worked further in than usual. He still took care to nose around her clitoris, and just once Gamora did not suppress the jerk of her hips. With his mouth as open as it was, the motion brought on the prick of sharp teeth to accompany the claw-tip marks on her legs, when with Rocket's normal (nearly nervous) care she was barely aware of his sharper edges. It was good, it was still good, it was so good.

Rocket broke away to take in huge breaths, and Gamora hissed and started rubbing her clitoris herself, an ache in her belly from how close she was. It was her scent and wetness that affected Rocket even more than touching her, and his face was already plenty wet. But she grinned when he said "Hey," and wrapped a hand around the two fingers she was using, and she happily let him take up the stimulation again. It didn't take long after that for her to come, Rocket making long, dragging laps over her with his tongue to prolong it.

She took her time sitting up, and then took a few more lazy seconds before she stretched and rubbed full feeling back into the arm she'd leaned on.

"Gamora." Rocket shot her a look and shook his head in a pretense of despair. "You got a hell of a doofy smile sometimes, you know that?"

"You and Peter." She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "You two are always telling me things like that when I'm just out to have a little fun. Groot and Drax are my favourites."

Rocket ostentatiously wiped the wet fur around his mouth and hissed out a laugh. "Yeah, sure, tell me more." He knew he was the only one on board that Gamora had this kind of fun with, and her guess was that he was even more deeply aware of the vulnerability of this intimacy than she was. And though he didn't meet her eyes, Rocket's voice was astonishingly warm.


End file.
